In recent years, panelist research efforts included associating accessed media content with household members that fit one or more demographics of interest using installed metering hardware. In some cases, the metering hardware is capable of determining whether a media presentation device (such as a television set) is powered on and tuned to a specified station via a hardwired connection from the media presentation device to the meter. In other cases, the metering hardware is capable of determining which household member is exposed to a specified portion of media via one or more button presses on a People Meter by the household member near the television. Collected information from the different types of meters provides insight to the various factors influencing media consumption behavior habits of viewers.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.